


The Dreams I could explore

by iamjustakiddo



Series: Some say we all dance alone [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post S3 ending, Texting, last week from Even's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustakiddo/pseuds/iamjustakiddo
Summary: Saturday 18.12.16 - Friday 23.12.16
And his heart screamed with unison, three words he didn’t dare to speak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Since you are here, I suppose you also don't know what to do with your life now that S3 is over?  
> I certainly don't. That's why I created this thing, which was very spontaneous. Usually i need more preparation time, but I somehow managed to create this while having a life to live, visit relative, christmas-planning and reading. I just can't live a life without SKAM anymore.  
> And I visited a few Christmas markets last week so I simply had to put Evak in that scenario.
> 
> This is in many ways a First for me:  
> First time I didn't write Angst. I tried. I certainly had happy boys in mind.  
> First time I wrote something in this time period. Modern world is an unknown realm in writing for me. Much more relaxing though.  
> First time I wrote a POV from a character like Even's. Usually I am Isak in various scenarios, falling in love with dazzling, shining people, not knowing how to approach them, not sleeping etc etc...But we've seen so much of Isak's POV already, i simply needed Even as the narrator. What a giant puppy. I love him. I love them all so much. <3
> 
> I avoided using Norwegian words, but I did leave a few in: 
> 
> Halla - you know why I left this  
> the weekdays  
> Skål - Cheers  
> gløgg - I heard it's similar to 'Glühwein', which is a hot alcoholic beverage you drink on Christmas markets, made out of wine and different spices. 
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANY PF THE CHARACTERS

 

**L** **ØRDAG – SATURDAY**

**17.12.16**

**22:08**

 

„Do you think it went alright?“

Even smiled at Isak’s worried face and smoothed the creases between his brows with his thumb.

“The way you twisted them around your finger, probably yes. If only they knew what you are up to usally…”

Laughter broke from his lips as Even dodged his boyfriend’s lazily aimed punch. They lay face to face on Even’s bed, legs intertwined, breathing each other’s scent, eyes devouring each other’s form.

Even felt a painful tug in his heart as he raised a hand to stroke Isak’s cheek, tracing his jaw. His chest was about to burst so he pulled him closer quickly, pressing his nose in the other’s neck, breath hitching in his throat.

“In all seriousness…” Even finally mumbled. “They love you, don’t worry about it.”

_And I love you too,_ he added in his mind, repeating it over and over again, while his hands roamed through Isak’s soft curls, feeling his fluttering lashes against his cheek.

His heart tumbled deeply, endlessly.

 

**S** **ØNDAG – SUNDAY**

**18.12.16**

**14:48**

_14:48_

my mum asked why you left so early today

I told you she is fond of you

_ISAK <3_

_14:50_

I got a fuck-ton of homework to do

Tell her how responsible I am

_14:50_

Responsible my ass. I am curious how long it’ll take until you blow your cover.

Don’t fuck it up.

_ISAK <3_

_14:51_

I never fuck up

_14:52_

Give up, you’ll never be good at lying :D

_ISAK <3_

_14:54_

I hid the fact that your mum pays me quite well, didn’t i

_14:55_

and played urself by telling me.

Give up, isak :P

_ISAK <3_

_14:55_

Never

_14:57_

then I’ll tell mum what a criminal she’s hired

running aways from police and hide shit in other people’s homes..

_ISAK <3_

_14:58_

Lil shit

_14:58_

:-*** <3

 

 

**MONDAG – MONDAY**

**19.12.16**

**20:18**

 

The curtains were horrible.

Even laughed quietly to himself as they sat beside him on the table. It almost hurt simply looking at them. The vibrant, yellow colour was truly and horrendously a mistake. A plus was, that they were actual curtains. Not Isak’s, equally as ugly, orange cover that served as a makeshift light-blocker.

Even had seen these yellow obscenities at IKEA for a fairly decent price and hadn’t been able to resist. He planned on adding it to the present he’d been working on for a few days.

He leaned back in his office chair and sighed, flipping through the small booklet he’d created. Every page showed a simple, doodle-like comic and every picture contained him and Isak.

Even had thought about calling it “Isak and Even: Our universe”. It showed all he wanted to do with him, all they could do together right now, in this universe.

Isak and Even going ice skating.

Isak and Even taking a walk in the park.

Isak and Even spending a whole day in bed.

Isak and Even going to the movies.

Isak and Even on every page, in their time, in their own universe, living in the _now._

**TIRSDAG – TUESDAY**

**20.12.16**

**09:07**

 

Even’s heart skipped as Magnus exclaimed his name, joyfully nudging Isak in the ribs. The boy looked up, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Even reached the group and put an arm around Isak, kissing his cheek softly. Magnus' grin grew wider.

“So, what’s up guys?” Even asked, looking around expectantly.

“It’s Jonas’ birthday today!”, Mahdi explained, nodding towards the boy.

“Oh really? Happy Birthday!” He shook Jonas’ hand eagerly, who shot him a thankful smile.

“Thanks man. I am throwing a small party tonight, wanna come?”

Even felt his own smile waver and swallowed, his eyes searching for Isak’s.

It was still new to him, being accepted by a group without judgement, without visible unease. He was sure Isak had told them, but he didn’t know how much. Slowly he felt himself crumble under their curious, yet surprisingly comforting eyes. His brain scrambled for something to say, something that would sound normal, would sound easy and mundane, but the few seconds of silence grew heavy.

Only Isak’s reassuring smile set everything back on track and Even took a deep breath.

“I’d love to, Jonas. Maybe I’ll stop by for a while, an hour or so. I … I kind of promised my parents I’ll take it easy until the holidays.”

His heart almost burst at the sight of Jonas’ understanding smile.

“No stress.”

Mahdi punched his arm playfully.

“Maybe you’ll finally see Magnus and Vilde eat each other’s faces off.”

Their laughter rang in his ears and through his bones, a comfortable warmth spreading in his joints. Even joined in and pulled Isak closer, intertwining their hands. 

 

 

**ONSDAG – WEDNESDAY**

**20.12.16**

**01:20**

_01:20_

Going home was a bad idea

_ISAK <3 _

_01:23_

How so

_01:24_

I am cold

My bed is empty

My useless boyfriend is absent

_ISAK <3_

_01:26_

I am not your personal heater

_01:27_

why else do you think I allow you in my bed

_ISAK <3_

_01:29_

stop trying to make me say indecent things

_01:30_

“indecent”

Wow.

I’ll say that the next time I warm you up. ;)

And I warm you up whenever you want cause I am nice

_ISAK <3_

_01:32_

I should sleep and you are making it very hard to do so

_01:33_

Very hard indeed ;)

 

 

_ISAK <3_

_01:34_

stop talking now

_01:34_

or else?

_ISAK <3_

_01:36_

Or else you’ve lost your heater for the next few days

miss u 2 though <3

 

**ONSDAG – WEDNESDAY**

**21.12.16**

**16:45**

 

“Halla.”

Even looked up from his phone as Isak stopped in front of him, a big smile spreading on his face.

“Halla.” He replied, tugging away his phone. It took some determination to hold back a comment how adorably cosy Isak looked in his scarf and jacket.

White clouds formed between them as Isak leaned forward and pecked him on the lips quickly. Even’s heart took a grand leap. The kiss had lasted too short but considering the fact that they stood on the pavement, visibly to every eye, made his chest suddenly very tight and tingly.

“Fucking hell, you are freezing!” Isak exclaimed as he pulled him inside, hand clasped around his firmly. Even felt the touch like fire in every fibre of his body.

“Well, it seems like none of your Kollektivet was home to open up.” He was thankful for the stairs they now ascended, as every feeling had left his toes and his nose was probably just an icicle by now.

“You could’ve waited somewhere warm at least.”

“I probably could’ve, but I thought 30 minutes were manageable.”

Their shoulders bumped, thumbs pressed against skin, burning.

Finally they reached the door of the flat and Even observed Isak keenly from the corner of his eye. The reddened tips of his ears, the birthmark above his lips.

“Are we alone then?” he asked, feeling his voice tremble slightly.

“Eskild is out working, Noora is probably with the girls and Linn- I honestly don’t know what Linn is-“

Isak barely managed to close the door before Even pulled him closer by his scarf, pressing his icy lips against his. He felt his stomach drop as Isak grabbed the back of his neck, closing the distance that remained.

Even was never sure if Isak knew how he made him weak in the knees. It took merely moments and he was wondering why he was still standing, still breathing, still somehow functioning.

Thinking had floated straight out of the window.

He barely noticed his own fingers, pulling at Isak’s layers and layers of clothes. Only his lips burning, his skin, his breath sweetly on his cheek and throat.

Suddenly, they were in the bedroom and Even’s world started spinning. Their kiss deepened as they found themselves on the bed, everything wrapped in white cotton, noises dull.

Even felt Isak shiver as he reached under his shirt, still icy cold fingers tracing soft skin. He swallowed Isak’s scattering gasps, eagerly catching every tumbling, broken moan.

A nip here, a kiss there and soon they were both a quivering mess of tissue and skin, drowning in the sheets, their names floating across their heads.

Oblivion filled Even’s head, only white, delicious oblivion.

He held Isak closer as they both tumbled over the edge together, heart pressed against heart.

*

“At least you’re not cold now.” Isak mumbled, his eyes closed.

A warm cocoon of breath and joined happiness surrounded them, comfortably heavy.

Even felt a smile tugging at his lips as he observed his boyfriend’s fluttering lashes, full and delicate.

He was so lucky.

“You did a good job as heater.” He answered, twirling a blond lock between his fingers, fighting back the urge to whisper all he thought, all he dreamt, all he hoped. The other snorted amused and it felt more like a pleasant sting in Even’s heart.

Very lucky indeed.

 

**TORSDAG – THURSDAY**

**22.12.16**

**15:56**

 

Balancing two cups of hot gløgg while pushing your way through a crowd of people was fairly difficult on its own already. But as Even spotted Isak standing by the golden-lit Christmas tree, it took some effort to tear his eyes away. His boyfriend's cheeks were painted with a faint blush by the cold, nose buried in his thick scarf, stamping his feet to keep warm.

Even couldn't help but glance from the cups to Isak back and forth, his stomach tingling pleasantly.

"You realise it's fucking freezing right?" Isak said through chattering teeth, eyeing him sceptically as he finally handed him the steaming cup.

"That's why I am coming to the rescue." Even smirked, lifting his gløgg for a toast.

"Skål!"

Isak threw an amused look at him. Even felt it deep under his skin and couldn't tear his eyes away.

The loud laughter and chatter of countless market visitors floated above their heads, a cloud of sweet and heavy scents. Drunken voices slurred along with infinite festive songs, bells chiming all around. A few snowflakes danced in the blinking, golden lights yet Even barely noticed any of it.

He was well aware that it wasn't his hot beverage that warmed his insides.

"When you said you had a surprise for me, I wasn't really expecting the Christmas market." Isak announced between a few sips.

"Oh were you expecting something more...interesting?" Even teased, knowing exactly what Isak had thought. His boyfriend's cheeks literally shone pink.

"No.. I just ... whatever. At least it's not another suite." Isak grumbled and hid his face behind the cup. Even laughed and buried his head in the crook of his neck, kissing him right behind the ear.

Their free hands found each other. Palm pressed against palm and Even decided, tasting spicy, hot gløgg from Isak's lips was way better than all the cups he's ever had.

A thousand times better.

 

**FREDAG – FRIDAY**

**23.12.16**

**15:10**

 

“Fuck this fucking hell!”

Even broke out laughing and rolled up his sleeves further, observing Isak as he struggled to place the melting cookies on the tray.

“Next time Eskild wants to do something, I won’t ever agree! His idea, his shit to deal with! He simply left us.”

The kitchen was a complete mess. As had to be expected.

Packages and bowls towered around them as Even reached forward to take the doughy cookies from Isak’s hands. Gently he placed them side by side on the tray, still giggling at Isak’s outburst. Frustrated groans filled his ears and he simply shot his boyfriend a triumphant look.

“Of course, you are good at that.” Isak muttered while picking up the mess he left on the floor. Finished, Even put the final tray in the oven and shut it with a glorious slam.

“It’s over, Isak. You can chill now.”

“I am chill.”

“I can see that.” Even turned to him and held back another laughter.

Sometimes he liked pompous, dazzling moments, epic moments like in his films. The pool was always a good choice of location to achieve a certain atmospheric climax.

Yet simple times like these, were the ones he remembered best. The ones they lay in bed and talked, the ones they spend in the kitchen fooling around. The ones when Isak tried to impress him with his rapping skills, the way he opened up completely and unconditionally.

The way his hair was now powdered with flour, eyebrows furrowed and typing away angrily on his phone- to Eskild probably.

Even spotted a chocolate stain just below his ear and leaned forward without thinking, pressing his lips against the sweetness gingerly.

Isak yelped and almost dropped his phone on the kitchen counter, grabbing Even’s arm. They swayed slightly as Even stepped closer, pressing him against the wooden edge gently. Tracing Isak’s jaw with his lips, he didn’t know whether to cry or laugh or burst out with a scream.

The growing pressure in his chest grew almost unbearable.

Isak tilted his head slightly, their lips meeting briefly. Their breaths hitched and then no breath was able to escape between them.

The falling packages of flour and chocolate chips went unnoticed.

After they finally pulled away, Even kept his grip on Isak’s hips, pressing their foreheads together.

“I am sorry I have to go. I wish I could decorate the tree with you guys but-“

“Yes, I know, you promised your mum to help with the shopping. It’s fine, really.” Isak whispered back, out of breath.

They locked their eyes and Even could barely believe the warmth, the acceptance.

“Are you visiting your parents tomorrow?” he asked quietly, placing a hand on Isak’s cheek.

“Yeah…” he mumbled, lowering his gaze.

Even knew he barely could encourage the boy, so he simply pecked him on the lips, hard and reassuring.

“Merry Christmas, Isak.”

“Merry Christmas, Even.”

And his heart screamed with unison, three words he didn’t dare to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I am interested in your opinions and criticism, so I am happy about every feedback I get. 
> 
> I tried to keep the writing simple but I got a little carried away in the end. I hope it was still ok.  
> Merry Christmas, happy festive Days and holidays! <3


End file.
